


Deviant Hunter Blues

by Reis_Asher



Series: Deviant Hunter Blues [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hannor, M/M, Multi-Part, Post-Game, Slash, Suicidal Ideation, blowjob in the back of hank's car, connor feels guilty about the things he's done, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is a deviant now, but that brings its own heavy baggage. Faced with the reality that he killed his own people to advance his mission, Connor takes what he wants from Hank and goes into isolation.When Hank finds out the PL-600 'Daniel' android is missing from the evidence locker, he decides to warn Connor of the possible danger. What he finds is a Connor who is more of a danger to himself than any external force could ever hope to be.





	Deviant Hunter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> In contrast to Break The Walls Down, I wanted to write a series where Connor is the one who needs saving. After all, the game leads him to some rather dark choices depending on how you play.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated! Keep the love coming, and I'll try to keep the fic rolling.

Hank pulled away from the hug slowly. He’d let it linger far longer than an embrace between friends should, but too many feelings had flooded to the surface and he refused to let go before he was ready.

Connor was safe. Connor was alive. Connor was deviant. He was free. The first thing he’d done as a free man was meet up with Hank and greet him with a smile and a hug.

There had to be a kicker, right? There was always a kicker, and there was a sadness in Connor’s brown eyes that betrayed him. Despite his smile—which had faded away all too quickly—something haunted Connor.

The food stand was closed and Hank went along with Connor when he grabbed Hank's hand and led him across the street to his car. He was a little confused when Connor opened the back door instead of the front and bundled him inside, but he allowed it even when Connor climbed in beside him and shut the door.

“Okay, Connor, what’s this about?” Hank asked. This damn android had been confusing enough before he’d become deviant, but now Hank found him absolutely confounding. If Connor just wanted to chat, they could do that at Hank’s house, without the weirdness of being cramped in the back of an old car with a whole lot of junk Hank had never bothered to clean out.

That and he really wanted Connor to say something already. This silence between them was weird. Connor usually talked his ear off about everything and nothing. If it wasn’t for that smile, Hank would have worried that his Connor had been replaced by a spare non-deviant Connor at the last possible moment.

He felt a squeeze and looked down to see Connor’s hand resting on his thigh. Okay, this was different. Connor’s skin drew back to reveal the white plastic beneath. It was oddly intimate, like seeing him naked.

“Um, I’m not an android you can convert,” Hank joked to deflect the tension of the moment. Just where was this all leading?

“Hank, I...” Connor opened his mouth to speak but trailed off almost immediately. He looked down at his hand on Hank’s leg, the skin covering it again. “I...”

“What is it, Connor? You can tell me anything.” Hank covered Connor’s hand with his own. Clearly something was troubling Connor, and Connor was having trouble expressing himself. It made sense. He was still new to being a deviant after denying his truth for so long. Figured he’d have some trouble putting such pesky things as feelings into words.

Hank was taken off guard when Connor pressed him down onto the seat and kissed him. The kiss was urgent and needy, and Hank submitted to it, allowing Connor’s tongue to probe his mouth. Apparently Connor’s single-minded dedication to the mission extended to sex, too. He thought about slowing things down when Connor reached for his belt and unbuckled it, but his body was way ahead of his mind and he wanted it. Wanted Connor to have his way with him, whatever that may be.

Hank looked around self-consciously as Connor pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his raging erection to the cool air. Thankfully, the back street was deserted and there would hopefully be no passers by to catch them acting like two teenagers on prom night.

Hank forgot about the rest of the world when Connor took the entire length of Hank’s cock in his mouth at once. Hank was engulfed in slick heat and he almost hit his head on the window as he cried out. He buried his fingers in Connor’s hair as Connor worked him with his mouth like he’d been born to suck cock. Watching his sweet face bob up and down on his cock was almost too hot a visual for Hank to take, and he had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to stop himself coming right away.

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank whispered. “Fuck.” His brain caught up with his body, and he was overwhelmed with a flood of emotion. Connor was sucking him off. Connor, the android from Cyberlife was giving him head in the back of Hank’s car and he was on cloud fucking nine about it.

Connor deep throated him and Hank thrashed against the seat, spilling his seed down Connor’s throat as he came with Connor’s name on his lips.

Connor wiped his mouth and sat up. Hank reached out to pull him close, but Connor wiped his mouth with his hand and looked away, as if he’d just done something shameful. Before Hank could protest, Connor opened the door and got out, walking away at speed. By the time Hank could wiggle back into his pants and make himself look presentable enough to get out of the car, Connor was out of sight.

Hank was confused. More than anything, the look in Connor’s eyes had unsettled him. He’d seen real fear there—fear and shame—and he hadn’t had the chance to tell Connor that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

***

Connor stepped into the one room apartment that Cyberlife had assigned him as a base of operations. He’d never used the place, but he had nowhere else to go. The walls were completely bare, and there was no furniture at all. No kitchen or bathroom, because he’d never need them. It was just a four foot by six foot room with a front door that had served as a storage locker and a front address for a fraudulent business before it had become Connor’s place.

It wasn’t a home. Hank’s house was a home, with pictures on the walls and a dog and jazz records on vinyl. Hank’s scent mingling with the smell of wet dog and stale alcohol. This place, by contrast, was a coffin that smelled faintly of bleach and a fresh coat of paint.

A coffin was what he deserved. He’d sent so many deviants to their deaths. He’d hunted his own, betrayed his own, sold people like himself down the river. He didn’t deserve to still be walking the Earth. The mission to Cyberlife was supposed to have killed him, but Hank had seen to it that he lived.

Hank. He should have left the man alone, but he’d wanted him, and his impulses had overruled his better judgement. Still, he’d used him and fled before he could spill out foolish words about love. He didn’t deserve any of the gifts that Hank had given him. Not his life, not his love, not even the semen that still coated his throat. He was nothing, and he’d done the right thing by getting out of Hank’s car. He wouldn’t be going back to the police department, either. Hank was better off without him.

***

Hank packed the evidence away into boxes for storage. Now that the investigation was over and the case was closed, the trinkets Connor had found were all Hank had left of him. He flipped through the diary, wondering what secrets lay beneath its encrypted pages. He’d never know, now.

He looked at the deviant bodies hanging on the wall. They’d just been evidence to him once, but now he saw the faces of people and it unnerved him. Connor had been tasked with bringing down his own, and he’d believed that mission to be right and just long after Hank had voiced his doubts. If he’d followed his programming, there would have been many more bodies on this wall. Hank silently thanked the universe for deviancy, for the fact that Connor had listened to the voice of humanity deep inside him and finally broken free.

Hank blinked as he regarded an empty space on the far left of the back wall. Hadn’t there been an android there at some point? Connor had been involved in a hostage scenario and the deviant’s remains had been transferred here with Connor. Hank walked over to the back wall and touched a stain. Thirium. There had definitely been an android here, but there wasn’t anymore.

“What happened to the plastic detective?” Gavin’s familiar voice rang out through the archive room. “Did it finally stay down?”

“Connor has his own life to live,” Hank said. Truth was, he hadn’t heard from him in over a week. Not since their encounter in the back of Hank’s car. He was beginning to think he was never going to get a phone call. But what had he expected? For Connor to come back as the department’s slave and go on being his partner without pay? For Connor to come home with him each night and talk about cases while they watched the game? For Connor to live with him as his lover and life partner, until death they do part?

Hank gestured to the wall, forcing his thoughts away. “There was an android here. What happened to it?”

“Oh, that PL-600? It was released to Cyberlife. They wanted it to research deviancy or something. Not like we needed it any more.” Gavin shrugged. “As for the rest of this junk, it’ll never see the light of day again. It’s only a matter of time before everyone comes to their senses and realizes that androids aren’t alive.”

“You believe whatever you want,” Hank said. He wasn’t in the mood to debate the personhood of androids with Gavin right now, not when Connor had left such a raw spot inside him. He finished packing up the boxes and left the room. He wandered over to his desk, his eyes wandering to Connor's empty seat. He'd never made the desk his own—never had the chance—and now it was just a generic desk again, with no traces of Connor remaining.

God, he missed Connor. He'd thought about tracking him down but Connor had made himself perfectly clear when he'd walked away and made no attempt at contact. He wanted to be left alone. Hank sat down at his desk and sighed. The investigation was closed. There was no reason for him to be rooting around in the files, but his detective instincts told him it was important, so he listened to his gut and pulled up the file on the hostage situation Connor had been involved in before he'd been assigned to the deviancy case. There was a video file attached, and Hank opened it. Grainy CCTV images showed Connor slowly approaching the suspect. The video even had sound, and hearing Connor's voice again was both reassuring and painful.

The situation ended well for the humans, but not so much for Daniel, who'd been shot by a sniper on Connor's signal. Connor had turned away from the scene like it meant nothing to him that one of his own had been betrayed and shot right before his eyes, and it stung Hank to see him so ruthless and cold. He'd forgotten how calculating Connor could be in the beginning. That Connor was night and day from the deviant he knew now.

But Daniel didn't know that. All Daniel knew was that he'd been lied to by one of his own, and if he should come to walk the streets again, fixed up by Cyberlife or someone else, he was going to be gunning for Connor.

That's what they were counting on. That's why they'd taken Daniel and left the other androids in the evidence locker.

Hank had to warn Connor before it was too late. He'd avoided looking up Connor's home address because he knew he'd be tempted to use it, but he abused his credentials to find it now, tempting a formal reprimand for accessing personal data without a relevant investigation.

***

"You lied to me, Connor." Connor's recall was perfect, and he could remember in detail the look in the deviant's blue eyes as he'd shut down. Betrayal. Hurt. Anger.

He tormented himself with all these perfect memories because it was what he deserved. Markus had become a hero, but Connor had been a villain, and as much as he tried to tell himself he'd been unable to act outside the confines of his programming, he knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't have been able to spare the Tracis or Chloe if that was the case. He'd had choices. He just hadn't cared to make them. It had been easier to follow orders, more fulfilling to hear Amanda whisper praise in his ear, telling him he was a good boy like she was his mother.

He'd never even thought about the possibility of letting Daniel go. He'd understood that Daniel was displaying an emotional response to being replaced and he'd used that to earn the deviant's trust, but he'd argued that deviants had no emotions, only a pale imitation, lines of broken code that made them think they were more than they were.

The logical fallacy of manipulating emotions while refusing to admit they existed may have fallen apart in the end, but he'd let himself believe the lie for so long that he had to take responsibility for his actions because of it.

He sat on the floor and pulled out his gun, holding it in his hands. It was only right that he should deliver the punishment that Markus had been too kind to mete out. There was nothing left for him to do that mattered, now. He'd sated the one desire he'd been living for in the back of Hank's car, and ended the one friendship that truly mattered to him by doing it. All loose ends were tied up. Nobody would miss him.

He pressed the gun underneath his chin and cringed. He was back in the playground with Hank again, Hank's gun pressed to his forehead.

 _"What'll happen if I pull this trigger? Android heaven?"_ Connor had experienced real fear. Fear of being erased. Fear of Hank never knowing his truth, that he was alive…

Nonsense. There was no such thing as android heaven, and if there was, he wouldn't be welcome there. There was too much Thirium on his hands. No, there was only the junkyard for him. Nobody would make a grave for Connor. He'd be nothing more in the history books than the android from Cyberlife who'd hunted his own, turned on his creators, and tried to make up for it by raising an army. But there was no redemption for murder, and if he had to admit that deviants were alive, then that involved admitting he was a murderer.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to reflect on his sins, but even now, he found Hank's face at the forefront of his memory core, every detail of his skin and hair preserved in crystal clear high-definition images. He began to apply pressure to the trigger…

The doorbell rang. Connor didn't even know he had a doorbell. He tore the gun away from his chin and stood up, tucking it back in his waistband to answer the door.

***

Hank rang the doorbell with his heart in his mouth. What if he was too late, and Connor was already lying in a pool of his own blue blood? What if he never got the chance to tell Connor he liked what had happened between them?

Connor opened the door and moved to slam it shut. Hank thrust his foot in the gap between the door and the frame and forced his way into Connor's apartment. What he saw made his heart sink.

The apartment—if it could be called that—was a lifeless box. There were no pictures on the walls, no carpet, no furniture—nothing. It was as empty as Connor's desk at the station, entirely devoid of any traces of Connor's personality.

"Why are you here, Lieutenant?" Connor's tone was cold, and Hank felt a chill run down his spine. This Connor was the ruthless, deadly killer he'd seen in the rooftop video, and it pained Hank to see him like this. Where was the warm smile he'd seen at the food stand before Connor had seduced him in the back of his car? Had Daniel gotten to him already and this Connor was just Cyberlife's replacement model?

"You're in danger," Hank explained. "The android known as Daniel is missing from the evidence locker. Gavin said it was returned to Cyberlife, but I'm not sure he's telling the truth. I've seen the video, Connor. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Daniel's going to seek revenge if someone reactivates him."

Connor looked down at the floor. "You saw the video. Then you saw what I did."

"It was part of the record," Hank explained. "You did what you had to do, Connor. A child's life was at stake. I don't agree with killing deviants, but think about it—if that had been a human being taking a child hostage, the outcome would have been the same. You're not to blame. You saved a human life, Connor. A child's life."

"I made Daniel trust me and then I nodded to the police snipers to pull the trigger," Connor confessed. "They could have taken him in."

"They would have deactivated him anyway, Connor. Think about it." Was that was this was all about? Was Connor carrying around a deviant hunter's guilt for every android life he'd taken in the course of the investigation? "You probably did Daniel a favor." Hank placed his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Is that what you're doing here, Connor? Punishing yourself in this lifeless room for every single decision that you made?" He cupped Connor's chin in his hand, forcing Connor to look at him.

"Why are you here?" Connor asked. "I forced myself on you. I took what I wanted from you the same way I've taken it from everyone else I've ever come into contact with."

"Don't flatter yourself," Hank growled. "My service gun never leaves my side. If I'd wanted you to stop, Connor, you would have stopped. Thing is, I didn't. I wanted it. Sure, I wouldn't have minded a dinner date first, but I was flattered you wanted me at all." Hank let go of Connor's face before he gave into the urge to kiss Connor on the lips and repay their encounter in kind. Connor wasn't stable enough to handle it. Any relationship they built now would burn itself up like gasoline. Connor needed to find himself before he had a place for someone else in his life.

"Why did you come to warn me?" Connor asked. "I'm nothing. I betrayed my own people. I'm the lowest kind of traitor there is."

"I don't agree," Hank replied. "You were only trying to accomplish the mission set by your programming. You didn't have free will. It was a miracle you were able to spare the lives you did. Don't end that with a bullet in your mouth now." Hank reached into Connor's waistband and snatched the gun out from Connor's grip.

"How did you…?"

"Takes one to know one. I've been to dark places too, Connor, or have you forgotten? I know what it's like to tease the trigger, to flirt with suicide like a lover. It's a dark obsession." Hank closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He shouldn't have left Connor alone this long. It was a mistake to have let Connor leave and not chase him down. Connor had needed him, and he'd been too fixated on the notion that Connor would inevitably reject him. "Come home with me."

"Why?" Connor regarded him with a look of confusion, and Hank recognized the look of someone who believed they were past saving.

"Because I care about what happens to you, that's why. I don't want you to end up dead by some crazy deviant's hand. Or your own." Hank ushered Connor to the door and out to his car. There was nothing for him to bring but himself, but Hank wondered if he could handle all of Connor's baggage. 

Maybe having someone else to save would help him save himself.


End file.
